Temper, Temper
by Dracossack
Summary: A short one-shot on what might happen if Beca and Jesse ever decided to try their hands at one of the more frustrating video games in recent years.


_A/N: So, I've got writer's block from hell on Pure for some reason, so I tried to write something else since I haven't updated anything in a while. I swear I'm still working on it, I know exactly where I want to go with it, I just don't know how exactly to move the plot along from where it is to where I want it to be. I'm so creativity blocked, it's stupid. __I know this isn't anything terribly groundbreaking, but I was hurting for ideas on what to write, and this was the only thing that I could come up with. _This is just a short little one-shot, and I hope you like it, and if not, it won't have wasted too much of your time, I suppose. 

* * *

**Temper, Temper**

"Fucking fuck!"

Chloe jumped in her seat at the rather loud sound of the vulgar exclamation emanating from the central room of her apartment. She looked over to see the words "YOU ARE DEAD" in large, red text occupying the majority of the otherwise black screen of the television in the living room.

"This is fucking impossible!" Came another frustrated cry from the short, brunette girl seated on the couch. Chloe shook her head and chuckled softly before returning her attention to the book she was currently attempting to read. She had scarcely finished reading a page before she heard more profanities being mumbled from the girl. "Stupid fucking Jesse. Telling me to play this fucking impossible piece of shit game. Who wants to actually pay money just to give themselves a fucking aneurysm from playing this damn thing..." Chloe sighed and closed her book before getting up and taking a seat next to the grumbling girl.

"Beca," Chloe chided sweetly. The shorter girl turned to look at her redheaded girlfriend, a mixture of embarrassment and guilt washing over her expression as she did so.

"Sorry," she murmured as she idly rubbed the back of her neck, a common habit when she was embarrassed or nervous. "I know you don't like when I curse. I was just frustrated."

"I know, sweetie," Chloe replied before putting her arms around Beca's neck. It was true, the ginger wasn't particularly a proponent of vulgarities, at least not outside of the bedroom. Still, she often found it difficult to be angry with Beca for anything, finding almost everything she did nothing short of adorable. That being said, she didn't like seeing her upset, especially when she was doing something she usually enjoyed so much. "Maybe you should take a break for a bit."

"Please," Beca scoffed. "What do you take me for?" Chloe giggled at Beca's attempt at bravado. Too damn cute.

"I'm just saying, maybe if you took a break, you wouldn't be so frustrated, and it might make it easier to get past whatever you're having trouble with," Chloe suggested. "Besides, it almost seems like you don't even have fun playing this game." The game in question was Dark Souls, which had earned a reputation for its difficulty, a fact with which Beca was quickly becoming intimately acquainted.

"I do have fun, when I'm not getting my ass beat," Beca huffed.

"That seems to be a majority of the time," Chloe commented with a smirk.

"You're evil."

"Speaking of which, didn't Jesse already beat this game?"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Beca huffed again and folded her arms, breaking free from the redhead's grip to turn her back to her on the couch.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie," Chloe cooed before wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. "Come here." She pulled Beca close to her body and lay her head on the girl's shoulder. Beca shifted uncomfortably, doing her best to not let Chloe know how close she was to smiling, for she was nothing if not a stubborn individual. Still, when the ginger began pressing kisses to her neck and cheek, she couldn't help but giggle and let a smile stretch across her face. She sighed as Chloe beamed triumphantly before turning around and placing a kiss on the ginger's lips.

"You're still a jerk," Beca said with a smirk.

"I know," Chloe said with a smile, earning an eye roll from the shorter girl. She pressed her lips against Beca's again, intending to for it to be a simple peck, but, much to her surprise, Beca deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue across Chloe's lips before pushing her back on to the couch, all thoughts of her game quickly discarded. Chloe moaned as she felt Beca's weight on top of her, rapidly losing herself in the brunette's embrace. After a few seconds of making out, Beca's hands began to wander, and Chloe soon realized where this was headed. She pulled her face away from the brunette's quickly, earning a whimper from her at the loss of contact. "Nope. We don't have time. Aubrey and Jesse are coming over soon."

"But Chloe..." Beca whined.

"Nope," Chloe responded. "Besides, that message on the screen is a bit distracting." Both girls turned to look at the television, with the crimson herald of Beca's virtual failure still shining brightly against the black screen. Chloe seized this moment of distraction to slip out from under Beca's small frame, causing her to groan as she fell face first on to the couch.

"I hate you," she called out, though her voice was somewhat muffled by the fabric of the couch. Chloe chuckled before answering.

"Love you too, babe," she said sweetly before leaning down, her face mere inches from Beca's ear as she began to whisper. "Now be a good girl and go get dressed. Behave and I may even make this up to you later." Her husky voice combined with the warm feeling of her breath on Beca's ear and skin caused a shiver to run down her spine. She turned her head to look at Chloe.

"And if I don't?" Beca asked teasingly. A smirk stretched across Chloe's face as Beca's question reached her ears.

"Then I'll tell Jesse all about your recent temper tantrums and I'll be going to bed fully clothed tonight."

"You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I?"

Deciding it was in her best interest to not doubt the mischievous redhead, Beca instantly jumped off of the couch and ran to the bedroom to get ready. Chloe laughed at the brunette's antics. It was about this time that she heard a knock on the door. She opened it promptly to be met with the sight of her blonde best friend and her boyfriend.

"You guys are early," Chloe commented as she let them in.

"Well, you know Aubrey. Never could stand even the possibility being late," Jesse commented.

"We aren't that early!" Aubrey replied indignantly. "It's almost six thirty."

"And Chloe told us to be here at seven," Jesse replied with a grin.

"I don't see your point," Aubrey responded rather seriously, causing both Chloe and Jesse to laugh. Aubrey let out a sigh of exasperation before moving to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. She looked at the television, and noticing the red message still displayed, opened her mouth again to speak. "So I see Jesse has Beca playing this too."

"Yep," Chloe said as she sat down next to her friend. "I swear, I never knew such a small girl could contain so much anger."

"Don't feel bad. All I hear from Jesse is a constant stream of profanities every time he plays it," Aubrey responded.

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed. "I'm not that bad!"

"Glad to know I'm not alone," Beca said as she entered the room, having heard most of the conversation.

"They just don't understand," Jesse stated.

"I know, right?" Beca replied.

"Please," Aubrey responded. "If we played it, at the very least, we'd have much better control of our tempers, even if we were worse at the game than you two." Jesse and Beca looked at each other skeptically, but both began to smirk as they simultaneously formed the same idea.

"Then maybe you should prove that to us," Beca suggested slyly.

"We shouldn't have to," Chloe said confidently. "Name one time either of us have really lost our temper to the same degree you two have over this game."

"Well, there was that time Aubrey caught Stacie hooking up with a guy in the Bellas rehearsal hall before practice," Beca said. "The words that came out of her mouth that day put us to shame."

"Yea! And there was time when those guys were hitting on Beca at that bar downtown..." Jesse began, before being quickly silenced by a glare from Chloe.

"Ok, fine, we see your point. We'll prove it to you," Aubrey said as she picked up the black controller.

Ten minutes had scarcely passed before Aubrey was cursing up a storm and Chloe had to take her place. Jesse and Beca sat back on the couch, smirking to themselves as they watched the redhead began to play. They bumped their fists together as they heard the first words leave the ginger's mouth.

"Son of a bitch!"


End file.
